Legend of Blacksmith
by author.nata
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang Blacksmith handal harus terlibat banyak masalah karena menyembunyikan kekuatan bertarungannya di dalam dirinya yang seorang Blacksmith, Terlebih lagi sang ayah ingin putra satu-satunya menjadi bagian dari Prajurit Konoha. Bagaimana perjalanan kisah Naruto kali ini, ingin tahu? Silahkan baca fiction ini. Chapter 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Title : Legend of Blacksmith**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance (Maybe)**

**Pairing : NaruSaku (Naruto x Sakura)**

**Disclaimed : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang Blacksmith handal harus terlibat banyak masalah karena menyembunyikan kekuatan bertarungannya di dalam dirinya yang seorang Blacksmith, Terlebih lagi sang ayah ingin putra satu-satunya menjadi bagian dari Prajurit Konoha. Bagaimana perjalanan kisah Naruto kali ini, ingin tahu? Silahkan baca fiction ini.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo (maybe), OC (maybe) OOC, and Etc.**

**.**

**.**

Penjelasan singkat kepada para pembaca sebelum membaca Fiction ini.

- **Chakra of Sword** : Chakra jenis ini adalah Chakra yang dapat dialirkan di suatu pedang untuk menambah daya hancur, seorang ahli dalam Chakra ini bisa memanipulasi menjadi sebuah senjata yang di lapisi elemen alam (Wind Chakra, Lightning Chakra, and Fire Chakra)

- **Chakra of Medical** : Chakra berwarna Hijau yang berfungsi sebagai penyembuh luka kepada seseorang atau pada dirinya sendiri.

- **Chakra of Creator** : Chakra yang cukup langka karena penggunanya bisa membuat pedang dari darah sekalipun, Chakra ini juga bisa di alirkan ke dalam sebuah pedang sebagai daya hancur yang sangat mengagumkan. Jenis Chakra ini berwarna Ungu dan perlu di ketahui Chakra jenis ini sudah musnah akibat perang antar prajurit di masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Di sebuah desa yang indah dan tentram, sebut saja desa itu adalah Konohagakure, terlihat seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun dengan ciri-ciri rambut kuning jabrik dengan tanda lahir tiga garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya masih tertidur pulas di dalam kamar.

Remaja tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto, anak tunggal pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang otomatis berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Terdengar suara ketukan di depan kamar milik Naruto.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto bangun sudah pagi nak." kata sosok wanita berambut merah maroon di depan pintu kamar sang anak tercinta.

Mendengar suara indah sang bunda Naruto mengganti posisi tidurnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut kemudian berkata, "Lima menit lagi Kaa-san, Naru masih ngantuk." Naruto yang kini sudah tertidur kembali.

Sang bunda yang berada di depan kamar sang anak tercintanya pun membuka pintu kamar sang anak kemudian mendekati Naruto yang masih tertidur dalam balutan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Namikaze Kushina nama wanita cantik berambut merah maroon tersebut membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah wajah sang anak kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada sang anak, lalu mencium pipi sebelah kiri sang anak sambil membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang anak.

Detik itu juga Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sang bunda dengan tatapan lembut kemudian berkata, "Jangan di tutup ya Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san tidak akan menutupnya tapi kau harus cepat mandi lalu sarapan, kasihan Tou-san mu menunggu dari tadi di meja makan." kata Kushina yang sudah beranjak dari pinggir kasur milik sang anak kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar sang anak tercintanya.

Naruto pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Memangnya apa yang di bisikan sang bunda hingga sang anak tercinta begitu cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Sang bunda hanya membisikan 'Kaa-san akan bilang pada Tou-san untuk menutup toko senjata milikmu jika kamu tidak mau bangun juga.'

Toko senjata? Naruto adalah seorang Blacksmith di Konohagakure, setelah lulus dari Akademi Prajurit, Naruto malah ingin menjadi seorang pembuat senjata, mengikuti jejak Namikaze Jiraiya sang kakek tercintanya yang sekarang sudah pensiun dan menikmati sisa hidupnya bersama sang istri yang bernama Namikaze Tsunade.

Awalnya sang ayah menolak keinginan Naruto menjadi seorang pembuat pedang, tapi sayang akhirnya sang ayah yang bernama Namikaze Minato dan juga merupakan Yondaime Hokage luluh dengan keteguhan hati sang anak. Tiga tahun berguru kepada sang kakek, Naruto akhirnya membuka toko senjata miliknya sendiri yang di beri nama _**'Naruto's Blacksmith'**_.

Semua teman-teman Naruto di Akademi dulu mencemooh Naruto yang menjadi pembuat senjata, hingga salah satu sahabat baik Naruto yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke memesan sebuah senjata samurai dari Naruto, setelah samurai itu di buat Sasuke mencoba sparing dengan Hyuuga Neji dan hasilnya memuaskan, pedang samurai Neji patah menjadi dua oleh pedang milik Sasuke yang di buat oleh Naruto. Teman-teman Naruto di akademi dulu yang mencemooh Naruto berbondong-bondong memesan senjata dari toko Naruto dan meminta maaf karena telah mencemooh Naruto.

Dan saat itulah toko senjata milik Naruto menjadi salah satu toko senjata terbaik di Konohagakure. Naruto pun membuatkan sebuah samurai untuk ayahnya dengan bahan berkualitas tinggi yang di beri nama _'Takuetsukaze'_ yang artinya 'Angin Yang Berhembus'. Pedang yang di pakai oleh Yondaime Hokage sekarang adalah pedang buatan Naruto dan menjadi pedang nomor satu di Konohagakure.

Yondaime Hokage yang merupakan ayah dari Namikaze Naruto pun akhirnya bangga bahwa sang anak bisa membuat senjata yang berkualitas dan menjadikan toko senjata milik Naruto adalah toko tetap untuk pembuatan senjata khusus Anbu.

Di meja makan keluarga Namikaze terlihat sang kepala keluarga sedang menunggu Naruto untuk menyantap sarapan di pagi hari. Tidak berapa lama sang anak yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Selamat pagi Tou-san, Kaa-san." sapa Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan dan tidak lupa mencium kedua pipi sang bunda. Lalu beranjak untuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, tapi sebelum duduk sebuah suara mengintrupsi Naruto.

"Kok Tou-san tidak di cium?" tanya sang kepala keluarga karena dirinya tidak di cium oleh anak tercintanya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya tanda bingung karena tidak biasa ayahnya meminta di cium, "Hah? Bukankah Tou-san malu kalau Naru cium?" tanya Naruto balik kepada sang ayah. Tapi malah menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya dengan mencium kedua pipi sang ayah.

Sang ayah pun tersenyum, begitu juga sang bunda yang terkikih geli melihat tingkah sang suami, "Tidak biasanya kau minta cium pada Naruto, biasanya saat Naruto ingin menciummu kamu malah menghindar?" tanya sang istri yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Kushina.

"Kalian berdua ini kompak ya kalau memojokanku." kata Minato menatap sang istri dan sang anak yang kini tertawa melihat tingkah sang Yondaime Hokage.

Sarapan pagi ini di warnai dengan canda tawa keluarga Namikaze, mereka bertiga menikmati hari ini dengan senyuman yang akan membangkitkan semangat aktifitas yang akan di lakukan hari ini.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto." kata Kushina yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh sang anak.

"Aku juga pergi dulu Kushina, masih banyak dokumen yang harus ku periksa pagi ini." kata Minato sang kepala keluarga bangkit dari kursi meja makannya kemudian mendekati Kushina tidak lupa mencium kedua pipi sang istri. Kushina yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Minato mengeluarkan semburat merah.

**- Legend of Blacksmith -**

Di sudut jalan terlihat sebuah toko senjata terbaik di Konohagakure, terlihat dari papan toko tersebut tertera nama _**'Naruto's Blacksmith'**_.

Terlihat Naruto sang pemilik toko sedang mengecek data untuk bulan ini, di ceknya dengan teliti data bahan-bahan yang akan di butuhkan sudah lengkap, tapi ada satu bahan yang Naruto sangat butuhkan, sebuah bahan yang bisa di bilang tidak dapat di olah oleh para pembuat senjata. Karena menurut para pembuat senjata membuat senjata dengan bahan tersebut adalah hal mustahil, tapi bagi Naruto itu tidaklah mustahil, karena Naruto memiliki Chakra of Creator, sebuah chakra yang bisa di bilang hanya mitos belaka oleh para pembuat senjata.

Naruto mendesah karena barang tersebut tidak di milikinya, kemudian mengambil data-data tentang penjual bahan-bahan material yang menjadi langganan Naruto memesan bahan material pembuatan senjata, 'Hah, andai aku bisa ke Nami no Kuni untuk membeli bahan tersebut.' batin Naruto melihat data-data tentang penjual bahan material.

"Yo dobe." sapa seseorang yang berada di depan toko milik Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas sapaan tersebut, "Yo teme. Tumben kau kemari?" tanya Naruto kemudian, karena tidak biasanya sang sahabat pagi-pagi berada di toko miliknya.

"Bisa kau tolong cek _'Chidori'_ ku, aku akan menjalankan misi pagi ini." kata sang sahabat yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah samurai dengan mata pedang yang cukup tajam.

Naruto mengambil samurai tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan teliti, di salurkannya _Chakra of Sword_ pada samurai tersebut, seketika warna mata pedang samurai tersebut berwarna biru langit. _Chakra of Sword_ milik Naruto adalah _Wind Chakra_ jadi menimbulkan efek berwarna biru langit pada mata pedang samurai tersebut. Naruto pun mengayunkan pedang milik Sasuke yang di beri nama _'Chidori'_ ke arah samping dan merasakan setiap ayunan dalam pedang samurainya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedang mengecek pedangnya hanya tersenyum tipis karena Sasuke tahu bahwa sahabatnya sangat teliti dalam pemeriksaan dan juga pembuatan pedang. Sasuke bukan orang yang ceroboh seperti kebanyakan prajurit, dia sering rutinitas mengecek keadaan senjatanya kepada sang sahabat. Karena bagi Sasuke pedang adalah nyawa keduanya, walaupun Sasuke sering mengecek pedangnya sendiri. Dan menganggap pedangnya baik-baik saja setelah di cek olehnya sendiri. Tapi tetap Sasuke membutuhkan seseorang yang ahli untuk memastikan senjatanya. Maka dari itu Sasuke sering datang ke toko sahabatnya untuk mengecek pedangnya, karena sahabatnya adalah orang yang sangat ahli dalam pembuatan senjata dan pengecekan senjata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke kepada sahabatnya yang sudah selesai memeriksa pedang samurainya.

"Masih bagus." jawab Naruto simple seraya menyerahkan pedang samurai tersebut kembali kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Harus ku bayar berapa?" tanya Sasuke setengah bercanda karena Naruto sudah mengecek keadaan pedangnya.

"Gah, tidak perlu bayar, lain ceritanya kalau kau memesan sebuah senjata lagi, itu baru kamu bayar." jawab Naruto menanggapi candaan sabahatnya, "Kalau boleh tahu, memangnya misi apa yang akan kamu jalani kali ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemarin, Kakashi-sensei menyanggupi misi perlindungan pembuatan jembatan di Nami no Kuni. Makanya hari ini kami mau ke kantor Hokage untuk mengambil misi tersebut." jawab Sasuke seraya memberitahukan misinya.

Mendengar kata Nami no Kuni wajah Naruto berseri-seri lalu berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, aku tutup dulu tokoku, kita sama-sama ke kantor Hokage." kata Naruto yang menutup tokonya kemudian mengambil sebilah samurai kebanggannya yang di beri nama _'Rasengan'_ dan juga dua buah _Scroll of Strorage_ yang biasa di gunakan para pembuat senjata untuk memasukan bahan-bahan material ke dalam kantong penyimpanan peralatan di belakang pinggang kanannya.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya tanda bingung, karena Naruto mengambil samurai kebanggaannya. "Kenapa kau bawa _'Rasengan'_ segala dobe?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." jawab Naruto yang sudah menutup tokonya dan berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju kantor Hokage.

**- Legend of Blacksmith -**

Di kantor Hokage Team Kakashi yang beranggotakan seorang Jounin yang bernama Hatake Kakashi dan tiga orang Chunin yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Shimura Sai sedang mengambil misi kali ini. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, salah seorang yang merupakan pembuat senjata berada di dalam kantor Hokage, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto sang putra tunggal dari Yondaime Hokage yang sedang menatap anaknya dengan tatapan heran. Di tambah sang anak membawa samurai kebanggaannya bertengger manis di pinggang kirinya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sang ayah yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Aku ingin ikut bersama mereka ke Nami no Kuni." jawab Naruto santai, perkataan Naruto sukses mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di dalam kantor Hokage.

"APA?!" kaget semua orang di dalam kantor Hokage.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto." kata Minato melihat anaknya ingin ikut misi yang di berikan kepada Team Kakashi.

"Aku tidak bercanda Tou-san, ada bahan material yang harus aku beli di Nami no Kuni." kata Naruto dengan nada yang masih terdengar santai.

"Itu berbahaya Naruto, tunggu satu bulan lagi, baru kau boleh ke Nami no Kuni." kata Minato mencoba membujuk anaknya, karena misi yang di berikan kepada Team Kakashi merupakan misi yang sangat berbahaya, mengingat Team Kakashi harus menjaga pembuatan jembatan penghubung antara Nami no Kuni dengan Hi no Kuni. Pasti Gatou sang penguasa Nami no Kuni tidak terima dengan adanya pembuatan jembatan penghubung dan akan mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk menggagalkan pembuatan jembatan tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi Tou-san, nanti kapal dagang yang membawa bahan material yang aku butuhkan keburu pergi dari Nami no Kuni." kata Naruto berusaha membujuk sang ayah agar di izinkan ikut bersama Team Kakashi.

Minato di landa ke bingungan karena Naruto bersih kukuh ingin ikut Team Kakashi, Minato hanya tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya, hampir 5 tahun Naruto tidak pernah menyentuh dunia prajurit karena setelah lulus Akademi Prajurit Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadi pembuat senjata. Orang tua mana yang tidak khawatir karena anaknya ingin ikut misi yang cukup berbahaya, tapi kalau Naruto seorang prajurit, Minato pasti mengizinkan Naruto ikut. Yang jadi masalah adalah Naruto bukan seorang prajurit.

"Baiklah Tou-san izinkan kamu ikut, tapi ada syaratnya." kata Minato yang akhirnya luluh juga hatinya melihat mata keteguhan sang anak.

"Apa syaratnya Tou-san?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri dan tersenyum.

"Jangan terlibat sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawamu. Itu syaratnya." jawab Minato memberitahukan syaratnya.

"Tenang saja, anakmu ini kuat Tou-san, jadi Tou-san tidak perlu khawatir." kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan hati sang ayah yang masih sedikit khawatir. "Lagi pula ada Team Kakashi yang hebat ini, jadi aku bisa tenang." puji Naruto kepada Team Kakashi.

Team Kakashi yang mendapat pujian dari Naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja Hokage-sama, kami Team Kakashi akan menjaga Naruto selagi kami menjalankan misi." kata Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Benar yang di katakan Kakashi-sensei Hokage-sama, kami akan menjaga Naruto selama di Nami no Kuni nanti, lagi pula Sakura-san tidak akan membiarkan para bandit atau penjahat menyentuh Naruto sedikit pun. Bukan begitu Sakura-san." kata Sai seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang kini merona akibat perkataan Sai.

Sakura yang wajahnya merona pun menyikut Sai di bagian perutnya dengan sikunya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi di kalangan Rookie 12 kalau putri tunggal pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki ini menyukai Namikaze Naruto, bukan menyukai tapi lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum senang. Karena nampaknya Naruto pun mencintai Sakura, dan perlu di cacat hanya Sasuke saja yang tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini menaruh hati pada Sakura. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan bodoh yang tidak berani menyatakan cintanya satu sama lain.

'Dasar pasangan bodoh.' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa berangkat sekarang. Dan Naruto jangan membayakan dirimu di sana nanti." kata Minato menyuruh Team Kakashi beserta Naruto untuk segera berangkat ke Nami no Kuni dan memberi sedikit pesan pada anaknya.

Team Kakashi dan Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage dan langsung berangkat menuju Nami no Kuni untuk menjalankan misi bagi Team Kakashi dan membeli bahan material bagi Naruto.

**- Legend of Blacksmith -**

Team Kakashi dan Naruto berjalan menuju Nami no Kuni, saat mereka sedang mengobrol dan bersenda gurau tiba-tiba sebuah pedang besar mengarah kepada mereka. Kakashi yang menyadari adanya bahaya menyuruh mereka merunduk.

"Merunduk!" teriak Kakashi kepada Team Kakashi dan Naruto. Mereka pun menuruti perintah Kakashi dan merunduk.

Benar saja sebuah pedang besar terbang lewat beberapa centi di atas mereka. Pedang besar tersebut tertancap di pohon besar, tidak berapa lama berdirilah seseorang di atas pedang besar tersebut.

Team Kakashi dan Naruto menatap orang tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki mengenakan perban di mulutnya disertai ikat kepala yang menandakan bahwa dia berasal dari Kirigakure.

"Tidak ku sangka akan bertemu Momochi Zabuza salah satu pemegang 7 pedang legendaris _'Kubikiribocho'_ di tempat seperti ini." kata Kakashi yang sudah mencabut pedang samurainya dari pinggang kiri.

"Hahaha, aku cukup tersanjung di kenal oleh _**Kakashi no Raikiri**_." kata Zabuza yang sudah turun dari gagang pedang besarnya dan mengambil pedang tersebut yang menancap di pohon.

Setelah berbicara seperti itu muncullah 10 orang dari arah belakang Zabuza dan berdiri di sampingnya. Melihat itu Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura menyiagakan diri. Sasuke sudah mencabut pedang samurainya, sementara Sai sudah mencabut dua buah pedang katana dari punggungnya.

"Sasuke, Sai, kalian bantu aku melawan mereka. Sakura lindungi Naruto." kata Kakashi memberi perintah.

"Aku yang akan melawan Kakashi, kalian bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka." kata Zabuza kepada 10 anak buahnya.

"Baik Zabuza-sama." kata salah satu dari 10 orang tersebut.

Tanpa perlu di menunggu komando lagi Kakashi dan Zabuza saling serang satu sama lain. Kedua pedang mereka saling bertabrakan sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup hebat.

**Trang!**

Nampaknya Kakashi mengalirkan _Lightning Chakra_ pada samurainya, sedangkan Zabuza mengalirkan _Wind Chakra_ pada _Kubikiribocho_ miliknya.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sai harus menghadapi 10 anak buah dari Zabuza. Sasuke menebas dari atas salah satu dari mereka, tapi di tahan oleh orang tersebut , melihat seranganya di tahan Sasuke memutar badannya kemudian melakukan gerakan menebas secara horizontal. Orang tersebut tumbang dengan luka sabetan di perutnya. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di lakukan Sasuke, tapi sayang Sasuke menundukan badannya dan kemudian melancarkan serangan tusukan pada perut orang yang menyerang dirinya. Perut orang kedua pun tertusuk pedang milik Sasuke.

**Trang! Crash! Jleb!**

Itulah yang terdengar di telinga ketika Sasuke membunuh dua orang anak buah Zabuza dengan mudah. Sementara itu di tempat Sai, Sai harus ekstra hati-hati, di silangkan kedua pedang katana miliknya lalu mengayunkan dua buah katananya berlawanan arah sehingga dua orang yang hendak menyerang Sai tertebas di perut mereka berdua.

**Crash! Crash!**

Dua orang tumbang akibat serangan dari Sai. Sementara empat orang dari enam orang yang tersisa berusaha menyerang Sai dan Sasuke secara bersamaan, sementara dua orang lagi menyerang Sakura yang sedang melindungi Naruto. Salah satunya mencoba menebas Sakura secara horizontal, Sakura yang pasrah karena lengah menutup matanya karena ajal sudah di depan mata. 'Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.' kata Sakura dalam hati karena merasa ajalnya begitu dekat.

Tapi sayang sebuah pedang menahan serangan tersebut dan berkata, "Jika kau lukai gadisku sedikit saja maka temuilah ajalmu." kata suara itu begitu dingin.

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menolongnya, terlihatlah Naruto sedang menahan serangan orang tersebut. Naruto pun menendang perut orang yang hendak menyerang Sakura kemudian mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan menebas orang tersebut secara diagonal. Melihat kawannya tertebas salah satu yang hendak menyerang Sakura berbalik arah menyerang Naruto, Naruto pun melompat dan menginjak pundak orang yang tertebas tadi kemudian memutar badannya searah jarum jam lalu menebas kepala orang kedua yang hendak menyerangnya. Kepala orang tersebut terpisah dari tubuhnya.

**Crash! Crash!**

Terdengar suara tebasan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto kepada dua orang yang hendak menyerang Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya membelakan matanya kaget, karena yang menolongnya adalah Naruto, pemuda yang sangat di cintainya. Seketika mengingat kembali ucapan Naruto tadi membuat kedua pipi Sakura memanas, 'Apa yang di katakan Naruto tadi, aku adalah gadisnya? Kyaaaa!' inner Sakura menjerit kegirangan atas ucapan Naruto.

Naruto pun berbalik arah dan melihat Sakura kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto karena Sakura diam saja.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." jawab Sakura sedikit gugup karena Naruto memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Kamu tunggu disini aku akan membantu Kakashi-nii." kata Naruto kepada Sakura, Sakura pun menjawab dengan anggukan. Naruto pun bergegas menuju tempat Kakashi.

Di tempat Sai dan Sasuke, mereka berdua sudah selesai menghabisi empat orang yang tersisa, kemudian menyarungkan kembali senjata mereka.

Sementara Kakashi dan Zabuza masih berduel dengan sengit, hingga akhirnya tendangan Zabuza mengenai perut Kakashi, Kakashi pun terdorong sejauh 10 meter, tiba-tiba Naruto datang di sebelah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-nii tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi yang sudah di anggap kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kakashi yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya lalu memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat serangan Zabuza.

"Tentu saja membantumu." jawab Naruto santai.

"Hohoho, siapa lagi ini yang datang." kata Zabuza mengangkat pedang besarnya dan menaruhnya di pundak.

"Ah Zabuza-san, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, senang bisa mengenalmu." kata Naruto yang kini sudah mengambil sarung pedangnya dan memasukan pedang samurainya kemudian memposisikan pedang tersebut di depannya kemudian bergumam.

_**"Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson" (One Sword Style: Lion's Strike)**_

**Crash!**

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, kini Naruto yang tadinya berada di depan Zabuza sudah berpindah posisi tidak jauh di belakang Zabuza seraya menyarungkan pedangnya dengan pelan ke sarung pedangnya yang sekarang berada di pinggang kirinya. Seketika itu juga terdengar suara teriak dari mulut Zabuza.

"ARGGHH!"

Bagian depan Zabuza tertebas secara diagonal akibat serangan cepat dari Naruto. Tampaknya Naruto tidak mengalirkan _Wind Chakra_ pada pedangnya sehingga Zabuza masih hidup.

"Brengsek kau bocah!" umpat Zabuza yang kini tersungkur, darah mengalir dari tempat luka tebasan yang di buat oleh Naruto.

Seketika itu juga sebuah jarum melesat mengenai leher Zabuza, Zabuza pun jatuh dengan menutup kedua matanya. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dari sini biar aku yang urus." kata sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Zabuza, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Zabuza lalu berjalan menjauh dari arena pertarungan.

Kini Team Kakashi dan Naruto sudah berkumpul kembali, Kakashi terus memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam seraya meminta penjelasan apa yang telah di lakukan Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang di pandang Kakashi hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Itu cuma kebetulan Kakashi-nii, Hahaha." kata Naruto yang sekarang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kebetulan heh? Rasanya bukan kebetulan." kata Kakashi mendapat jawaban dari Naruto yang sudah di anggap oleh Kakashi adik sendiri.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura bingung apa yang di bicarakan oleh Kakashi dan Naruto, karena bisa di bilang mereka tidak melihat Naruto melakukan jurus yang menurut Kakashi termasuk dalam kategori Tokubetsu Jounin. Karena melihat kecepatan dan ketepatan menebas lawannya.

"Memang kebetulan kok, ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa yang membunuh Zabuza dan membawa mayatnya?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang di lakukan Kakashi atau lebih tepatnya introgasi.

"Tadi adalah Soldier Hunter, atau yang biasa di Konohagakure disebut Anbu. Tugasnya adalah membunuh para kriminal yang berasal dari Kirigakure. Mengingat Zabuza adalah B-Class Criminal dari Kirigakure." kata Kakashi menjelaskan orang yang tadi membunuh Zabuza.

Team Kakashi dan Naruto akhirnya berjalan kembali untuk menuju Nami no Kuni dan meninggalkan sejumlah pertanyaan apa yang di lakukan Naruto tadi, 'Awas kau Naruto, Minato-nii harus tahu tentang ini.' kata Kakashi dalam hati dan akan memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada sang Hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca Fiction saya, semoga ide baru Fiction ini dapat di sukai oleh kalian para pembaca.


	2. Chapter 2: Nami no Kuni

**Title : Legend of Blacksmith**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance (Maybe)**

**Pairing : NaruSaku (Naruto x Sakura)**

**Disclaimed : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang Blacksmith handal harus terlibat banyak masalah karena menyembunyikan kekuatan bertarungannya di dalam dirinya yang seorang Blacksmith, Terlebih lagi sang ayah ingin putra satu-satunya menjadi bagian dari Prajurit Konoha. Bagaimana perjalanan kisah Naruto kali ini, ingin tahu? Silahkan baca fiction ini.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Semi-Crossover, Typo (maybe), OC (maybe), OOC, and Etc.**

**.**

**.**

Penjelasan singkat kepada para pembaca sebelum membaca Fiction ini.

- **Chakra of Sword** : Chakra jenis ini adalah Chakra yang dapat dialirkan di suatu pedang untuk menambah daya hancur, seorang ahli dalam Chakra ini bisa memanipulasi menjadi sebuah senjata yang di lapisi elemen alam (Wind Chakra, Lightning Chakra, and Fire Chakra)

- **Chakra of Medical** : Chakra berwarna Hijau yang berfungsi sebagai penyembuh luka kepada seseorang atau pada dirinya sendiri.

- **Chakra of Creator** : Chakra yang cukup langka karena penggunanya bisa membuat pedang dari darah sekalipun, Chakra ini juga bisa di alirkan ke dalam sebuah pedang sebagai daya hancur yang sangat mengagumkan. Jenis Chakra ini berwarna Ungu dan perlu di ketahui Chakra jenis ini sudah musnah akibat perang antar prajurit di masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

Sesi tanya jawab:

Q: Kenapa Kakashi jadi marah sama Naruto?

A: Gimana gak marah, Naruto lawan Zabuza sekali tebas Zabuza tepar tidak berdaya.

Q: Kok bukan NaruHina?

A: Hehe, maaf saya lagi pengen NaruSaku.

Q: Terinspirasi dari Twin Sword ya?

A: Wah gak tau ane, ide ini begitu saja muncul di kepala.

Q: Kok fic baru lagi?

A: Idenya muncul begitu saja, sayang kalau tidak di tulis. hehehe.

Q: Naruto sudah hebat, di latih sama siapa?

A: Berlatih sendiri, baca aja chapter-chapter berikutnya. Nanti di jelaskan.

Q: Apa Naruto hanya punya satu pedang?

A: Ya, Naruto hanya punya satu pedang.

Q: Dia cari bahan di Nami No Kuni untuk pedangnya sendiri ato pesanan?

A: Untuk pedangnya sendiri dan untuk ayah tercinta sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan Minato dan Kushina.

Segitu dulu tanya jawabnya. Dan mungkin ini fic terakhir yang memiliki Chapter panjang, nanti saya akan buat fic-fic OneShot untuk refreshing, dan tentu saja dengan Rated M. Hahahahahaha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Nami no Kuni**

Nami no Kuni, sebuah negara kecil di dekat perbatasan Hi no Kuni, semenjak adanya Gatou sang penguasa Nami no Kuni, para penduduk mendapatkan dampak negatif, karena ketika ingin menyebrang ke Hi no Kuni mereka harus menggunakan perahu yang rata-rata di miliki Gatou dengan membayar lebih mahal.

Karena dampak negatif itu, para penduduk berencana membuat sebuah jembatan untuk menghubungkan Nami no Kuni dengan Hi no Kuni. Tapi ada saja kendala dalam pembuatan jembatan karena Gatou sering mengirim anak buahnya untuk menghentikan pembuatan jembatan. Akhirnya para penduduk sepakat meminta bantuan kepada Konohagakure yang merupakan desa dengan basis militer terbesar di Hi no Kuni.

Di sinilah Team Kakashi sedang mengawasi atau lebih tepatnya menjaga para pekerja pembuatan jembatan. Sementara Naruto setelah sampai langsung berangkat menuju dermaga mencari kapal dagang yang menjual bahan material yang Naruto cari.

Di sebuah kapal yang tidak terlalu besar terparkir manis di dermaga Nami no Kuni, terlihat dua orang kira-kira yang satu berusia 34 tahun dan yang satu berusia 32 tahun. Nama mereka adalah Kakuzu dan Suien, dua orang pedagang sekaligus mantan prajurit dari desa mereka masing-masing. Naruto pun jalan mendekati mereka.

"Yo Kakuzu, Suien." sapa Naruto kepada pedagang langganannya.

"Yo Naruto." sapa balik Kakuzu, "Ada apa kau kemari? Apa ada barang yang kau perlukan hingga harus datang kemari?" tanya Kakuzu karena biasanya Naruto membeli barang dari darinya ketika Kakuzu mampir ke tempat _**'Sasori's Blacksmith'**_ yang bermarkas di Sunagakure dan juga merupakan cabang dari _**'Akatsuki's Blacksmith'**_ yang terletak di Uzushiogakure.

"Ya, ada barang yang harus ku beli. Kau masih menyimpan Adamantine kan?" jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya apa Kakuzu masih menyimpan Adamantine.

**Adamantine** adalah Mythical Material berwarna perak yang dalam mitos di katakan bahan material yang paling bagus, tapi sayang Adamantine tidak bisa di olah begitu saja menjadi sebuah senjata, karena memerlukan _Chakra of Creator_ untuk membuatnya.

Sedang _Chakra of Creator_ sendiri merupakan Chakra yang cukup langka, atau sekarang bisa di katakan sudah tidak ada lagi, sejak Otsutsuki Hagoromo sang pembuat senjata pedang terbaik sekaligus pemilik _Chakra of Creator _meninggal dunia.

"Masih ku simpan dengan baik, memang kenapa? Kau mau membelinya?" tanya Kakuzu antusias karena Adamantine termasuk bahan material yang tidak laku di pasaran mengingat bahan tersebut tidak bisa di olah.

"Ya aku mau membelinya." kata Naruto sambil mengambil dua buah Scroll of Storage lalu menyerahkan kepada Kakuzu, Kakuzu pun menerimanya dengan baik.

Scroll of Storage adalah tempat dimana menyimpan bahan material yang di butuhkan untuk membuat senjata, biasanya satu Scroll of Storage untuk membuat satu pedang atau senjata.

"Suien ambil dua buah Scroll of Storage yang beisikan Adamantine, dan bawa kemari." perintah Kakuzu kepada satu-satunya pekerja yang dimiliki Kakuzu.

"Baik Kakuzu-sama." kata Suien langsung masuk ke dalam kabin untuk mengambul dua buah gulungan tersebut.

Begitulah cara kerja transaksi dengan Kakuzu, kita harus bawa Scroll of Storage yang akan di tukar kembali dengan Scroll of Storage yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Kakuzu dengan bahan yang di kita pesan di dalamnya, karena bagi Kakuzu waktu adalah uang.

"Berapa yang harus ku bayar?" tanya Naruto memulai transaksi pembelian bahan material.

"Sesuai harga, 1 buah Scroll of Storage berisikan Adamantine 50.000 Ryo." jawab Kakuzu sambil menyebutkan harganya.

Naruto pun mengambil 10 lembar uang 10.000 an Ryo lalu menyerahkan kepada Kakuzu. Kakuzu menerimanya dan memasukannya kedalam kotak penyimpanan uang yang selalu ia bawa.

Sambil menunggu Suien mengambil barang yang di beli Naruto, Kakuzu bertanya, "Memang kau bisa mengolahnya? Setahuku Adamantine tidak bisa di olah?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran kepada Naruto yang merupakan salah satu pelanggan setianya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kakuzu kemudian mengambil _'Rasengan'_ nya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Kakuzu, "Coba kau alirkan pedang itu dengan _Chakra of Sword_ milikmu dan rasakan sensasinya kemudian tebaslah di besi ini." kata Naruto menyerahkan besi yang di bawanya dari tadi, karena Naruto tahu Kakuzu pasti akan mempertanyakannya.

Kakuzu pun mengalirkan _Wind Chakra_ miliknya dan merasakan sensasi dari pedang tersebut, benar saja Charka yang di serap oleh pedang tersebut tidak terlalu besar dan juga terasa ringan sebelumnya. Lalu menebas sedikit besi yang tadi di berikan oleh Naruto.

**Trang!**

Besi itu terbelah menjadi dua, dan terlihatlah percikan-percikan _Wind Chakra _menempel di potongan besi tersebut kemudian sedikit merambat lalu hilang. Terlihatlah guratan-guratan retakan kecil di sisi potongan besi tersebut.

"Ini?" kata Kakuzu terkejut, karena _Wind Chakra _menempel sedikit di objek yang di tembasnya.

"Ya, pedang itu terbuat dari **Oridecon** dan sedikit aku campur dengan Adamantine di sisi tajam pedangnya. Itu adalah Prototype pedang-pedang yang akan aku olah dengan Adamantine nanti." kata Naruto tersenyum bangga kepada Kakuzu.

**Oridecon** adalah High Material untuk membuat senjata atau pedang, dan juga menempati urutan ke tiga bahan material terbaik di dunia. Ada 4 jenis bahan material yang bisa di olah menjadi sebuah senjata. **Phracon, Emveretarcon, Oridecon,** dan **Bradium**. Adamantine sendiri tidak masuk kategori karena tidak bisa di olah.

"Kau jenius bocah, tahu begini aku naikan harga Adamantine tadi menjadi 100.000 Ryo." kata Kakuzu dengan otak rentenirnya.

"Sialan kau, sifat rentenirmu tidak pernah berubah sejak kita bertemu 3 tahun lalu." kata Naruto menanggapi ucapan Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pun hanya tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan pelanggan setianya. Suien pun datang menyerahkan dua buah Scroll of Storage kepada Naruto. Naruto pun berpamitan dan pergi dari dermaga untuk kembali ke tempat Team Kakashi berada.

Mari kita tinggalkan dulu Team Kakashi dan Naruto, kini kita beralih ke Konohagakure, di sebuah Mansion terlihat dua orang yang sudah berumur, mereka adalah Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, orang tua dari Namikaze Naruto. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari mereka, sang istri sedang marah-marah kepada sang suami karena membiarkan Naruto anak tunggal mereka ikut dalam misi yang berbahaya.

"Minato! Kenapa kamu izinkan Naruto ikut misi berbahaya seperti itu, kamu kan tahu Naruto bukan prajurit Minato. Demi Kami-sama apa yang kamu pikirkan sehingga memperbolehkan Naruto ikut?" kata Kushina tidak habis pikir kenapa suaminya memperbolehkan anaknya ikut dalam misi.

"Naruto tidak ku beri misi Kushina, Naruto hanya ikut untuk membeli bahan material." kata Minato takut-takut melihat istrinya yang menjadi sensitif jika mengenai Naruto.

"Itu sama saja Minato! Pokoknya sampai Naruto pulang kenapa-kenapa terima akibatnya, dan sekarang kamu tidur di sofa sampai Naruto pulang nanti." kata Kushina yang kini berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Sang suami sekaligus sang Hokage hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan dari istrinya dan mendesah pasrah kemudian membaringkan diri di atas sofa, "Naruto, cepatlah pulang dan tolong Tou-san mu ini. Kumohon pulanglah dengan selamat tanpa kurang sedikit pun." gumam Minato sedih karena harus tidur di sofa sampai Naruto pulang nanti dan juga khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

Selama beberapa hari kedepan kalian akan melihat sang Hokage akan tidur di sofa saat malam tiba.

**- Legend of Blacksmith -**

Sebuah rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal sementara Team Kakashi dan Naruto, Team Kakashi atau lebih tepatnya Hakate Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shimura Sai bertugas untuk menjaga Tazuna dan Kaiza beserta kawan-kawannya untuk menjaga pembuatan jembatan di pagi hari ini. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto berlatih pedang atau lebih tepatnya Sakura saja yang berlatih, mengingat kejadian kemarin yang Sakura selalu saja lengah saat menjalankan misi.

Di sebuah hutan yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal sementara mereka, terlihatlah Sakura yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda dasarnya kemudian menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah kanan dan kiri secara bergantian, kemudian melakukan lompatan dan menebas pedangnya dari atas.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura berlatih hanya tersenyum lembut ketika sang pujaan hati melakukan gerakan-gerakan bermain pedang yang bisa di bilang cukup lihai. Nampaknya Sakura sudah selesai berlatih di lihat Sakura memasukan pedang samurainya kedalam sarung pedang. Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Naruto-kun, terima kasih atas pertolongan Naruto-kun kemarin, kalau tidak ada Naruto-kun mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini." kata Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum.

Naruto menatap Sakura kemudian memegang kedua pundak Sakura kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak mau gadisku terluka, karena aku sangat mencintai gadisku."

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto merona hebat, semburat merah terpampang jelas di kedua pipinya, "Maksud Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasihku." jawab Naruto dan meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.

Sontak saja Sakura merona akibat aksi penembakan Naruto yang ingin menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya, Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mau jadi kekasih Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya langsung memeluk Sakura dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih karena Sakura mau menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto pun melepas pelukannya kemudian mencium bibir ranum Sakura. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa, tapi berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan dari kedua insan yang di madu asmara, tidak tahu siapa yang memulai lumatan tersebut, yang pasti mereka menikmati lumatan-lumatan di bibir mereka masing-masing.

Mereka pun menghentikan ciumannya, Naruto langsung membawa Sakura dalam pelukannya, merasakan setiap aroma tubuh Sakura di dalam pelukannya. Hari ini mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya mereka menjaga pembuatan jembatan, banyak sekali gangguan yang di timbulkan oleh anak buah Gatou, tapi mereka bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

Kini Team Kakashi dan Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha, tapi sayang tampaknya mereka akan mendapatkan masalah saat berada tidak jauh dari depan Gerbang Nami no Kuni.

Kini di depan Team Kakashi dan Naruto terlihat 20 anak buah Zabuza beserta salah satu yang memakai topeng. Team Kakashi kaget terutama Kakashi dan Naruto karena orang yang memakai topeng adalah orang yang membunuh Zabuza beberapa hari yang lalu. Orang yang memakai topeng pun membuka topengnya dan terlihatlah pria yang perawakan mirip perempuan yang Kakashi kenal, karena pria tersebut juga merupakan C-Class Criminal.

"Tidak ku sangka, ku kira kau mati beberapa hari yang lalu. Ternyata yang menolongmu adalah Haku salah satu kriminal dari Kirigakure." kata Kakashi menatap Zabuza dan Haku bergantian.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Kakashi, aku ada urusan dengan bocah berambut kuning itu, jadi minggirlah." kata Zabuza terlihat marah karena dirinya merasa di lecehkan karena tumbang dengan satu kali serangan.

"Ah maaf Zabuza-san soal yang beberapa hari yang lalu, itu hanya kebetulan." kata Naruto terlihat santai.

"Bangsat kau bocah, kau meremehkan ku ya!" marah Zabuza karena merasa di remehkan oleh Naruto, seketika itu juga 20 orang dan Haku menyerang Team Kakashi dan Naruto.

Team Kakashi berusaha melindungi Naruto, mereka menyerang Team Kakashi dengan kekuatan penuh, tanpa sadar Team Kakashi masuk perangkap yang di persiapkan Zabuza untuk melawan Naruto satu lawan satu.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura masih sibuk dengan 20 orang anak buah Zabuza, sedangkan Kakashi masih beradu pedang dengan pemuda yang bernama Haku, sudah berapa jurus yang di keluarkan oleh Kakashi dan Haku, setiap kali Kakashi mencoba lepas dari Haku untuk menolong Naruto, Haku selalu menghalanginya.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita bocah, jadi bersiaplah." kata Zabuza mencabut pedang besarnya di punggung dengan tangan kanannya.

Sementara Naruto tampaknya tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan Zabuza, di ambilnya pedang beserta sarungnya dari pinggang kirinya dan memposisikan kuda-kudanya dengan sarung pedang yang berisikan pedang samurai di pinggang kirinya.

Zabuza langsung menyerang Naruto, tapi Naruto masih diam saja belum bergerak sama sekali. Zabuza pun menebas Naruto dengan serangan horizontal dengan pedang besarnya yang sudah di aliri _Wind Chakra_, Naruto pun langsung menunduk dan mengikis jarak dengan Zabuza, Naruto pun kini berada di belakang Zabuza, Zabuza pun membalikan badannya dan mencoba menyerang Naruto kembali tapi sayang Naruto melancarkan serangannya dengan menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Ittōryū: Ryūkansen!"**_

Naruto berputar searah jarum jam sebanyak dua kali lalu melompat di udara, kemudian mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan menebas Zabuza secara vertikal, serangan Naruto pun mengenai Zabuza dengan telak, dari atas wajah sampai dada Zabuza tertebas pedang Naruto yang tidak di aliri _Wind Chakra._

**Crash!**

Zabuza pun berteriak kesakitan menerima serangan dari Naruto.

"ARRGGHHH!"

Zabuza yang mukanya berlumuran darah akibat serangan Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan berang, Naruto pun mundur ke belakang kemudian memasuk pedangnya kembali ke dalam sarung pedangnya. Naruto pun mengambil kuda-kuda dengan memiringkan tubuhnya dan menaruh sarung pedang pedang yang berisikan pedang samurai di samping pinggang kirinya, lalu membungkuk kan sedikit badannya dan menunggu Zabuza untuk menyerangnya.

"Brengsek kau bocah, bersiaplah menemui ajalmu!" kata Zabuza menyerang Naruto yang masih dalam posisi kuda-kudanya.

Zabuza pun menyerang Naruto dengan tebasan vertikal, dengan cepat Naruto mencabut pedang samurai dari dalam sarungnya menggunakan tangan kanannya lalu menahan pedang besar Zabuza hingga ke arah kiri Zabuza, kemudian di lanjutkan dengan menyerang siku tangan kanan Zabuza yang terbuka lebar dengan sarung pedang di tangan kirinya.

**Takk! Krekk!**

Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga Kakashi dan Haku membelakan matanya kaget apa yang di lakukan Naruto, terdengar suara hancur tulang siku Zabuza akibat serangan yang di buat oleh Naruto. Zabuza pun tersungkur sambil memegang siku tangan kanannya yang hancur akibat serangan Naruto dan menjatuhkan pedang besar miliknya.

"_**Battōjutsu**_, _**Ittōryū: Sōryūsen!**_" kata Naruto mengucapkan nama teknik yang tadi di gunakan. "Siku mu sudah hancur, sekarang kau tidak bisa bermain pedang lagi, hidupmu sudah berakhir." kata Naruto kepada Zabuza yang tersungkur memegang siku kanannya yang patah akibat serangan sarung pedang milik Naruto.

Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura sudah mengalahkan 20 anak buah milik Zabuza kemudian mendekati Kakashi yang sendirian karena Haku sekarang berada tidak jauh dari Zabuza dan menatap Zabuza dengan tatapan sedih.

Ketika ingin membantu Zabuza berdiri, tiba-tiba di tubuh Haku tertancap beberapa anak panah yang menancap dari di sekujur tubuhnya.

**Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Haku pun terjatuh dengan luka penuh anak panah di sekujur tubuhnya, Zabuza yang melihat Haku tertancap panah berusaha menolongnya, terlihat di hadapan Team Kakashi, Naruto, dan Zabuza ada banyak bandit yang merupakan anak buah dari Gatou, Gatou pun keluar berjalan ke depan 100 anak buahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mu lagi Zabuza." kata Gatou yang kini tersenyum menghina ke arah Zabuza.

"Bangsat kau gendut biadab, akan aku balas kau." kata Zabuza mencoba mengambil pedang besarnya, tapi pedang besar itu sulit di angkat karena tangan kanan Zabuza terluka akibat serangan dari Naruto. "Sial, aku tidak bisa mengangkat pedangku." kata Zabuza yang masih terus mencoba mengangkat pedang besarnya dan akan membalas kematian Haku yang di serang oleh anak buah Gatou.

Zabuza akhirnya pasrah kemudian menatap Naruto seraya berkata, "Bocah, bisa ku pinjam pedangmu."

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Zabuza kemudian melempar pedang samurainya ke arah Zabuza, Zabuza pun menangkap pedang samurai tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

"Senang bisa melawanmu bocah, jika aku mati nanti, tolong kau kuburkan aku di samping Haku." kata Zabuza kepada Naruto, berharap Naruto mau memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya.

"Aku akan mengubur kalian dengan layak, dan maafkan aku tentang tangan kananmu." kata Naruto yang menatap tangan kanan Zabuza yang terluka akibat serangan dari Naruto.

Zabuza hanya tersenyum ke arah Naruto kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Gatou dan 100 anak buahnya, kemudian menyerang mereka semua, hampir 20 menit Zabuza menghabisi semua anak buah Gatou. Tusukan, sayatan, dan anak panah berada di tubuh Zabuza, Zabuza kini mendekati Gatou kemudian berkata.

"Mati kau bangsat!" kata Zabuza yang kini menebas kepala Gatou dengan pedang milik Naruto, setelah menebas kepala Gatou, Zabuza berjalan ke arah Haku dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Haku kemudian menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Team Kakashi dan Naruto pun menguburkan tubuh Zabuza dan Haku dengan layak kemudian mereka pergi dari Nami no Kuni dan kembali ke Konohagakure. Kakashi tidak banyak bertanya lagi pada Naruto, dan akan tetap menjalankan rencananya untuk memberitahukan sang Hokage tentang kemampuan berpedang Naruto, 'Kau tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi Naruto, Minato-nii akan tahu sebentar lagi.' batin Kakashi tersenyum senang karena sang Hokage pasti menyuruh Naruto menjadi seorang prajurit.

**- Legend of Blacksmith **-

Team Kakashi dan Naruto sudah kembali ke Konohagakure, Team Kakashi segera menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misinya, sementara Naruto kembali ke rumah untuk menemui sang bunda, karena Naruto tahu sang bunda pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

Kini Team Kakashi sudah melaporkan hasil misi mereka hari ini, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sai pamit untuk undur diri dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Sementara Kakashi masih berada di dalam kantor Hokage.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya sang Hokage karena Kakashi belum juga keluar dari kantornya.

"Ini mengenai Naruto, Minato-nii." jawab Kakashi atas pertanyaan sang Hokage.

Sontak saja sang Hokage cemas karena Kakashi bilang ini mengenai Naruto, di dalam pikiran Minato terlintas hal-hal buruk yang menimpa Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa dengan anakku Kakashi. Apa Naruto terluka parah? Apa Naruto sedang berada di rumah sakit? Cepat katakan Kakashi, jangan membuatku cemas."

"Naruto baik-baik saja Minato-nii." kata Kakashi menjawab segala rentetan pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh sang Hokage.

"Syukurlah kalau Naruto baik-baik saja, lantas apa maksudmu mengenai Naruto? Bisa kau jelaskan?" kata Minato yang bersyukur karena anak semata wayangnya baik-baik saja kemudian bertanya kembali maksud dari perkataan Kakashi tadi.

"Sebelumnya apa Naruto sering berlatih pedang selama 5 tahun belakangan ini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sepertinya tidak." jawab sang Hokage singkat, "Memang kenapa?" tanya sang Hokage.

"Karena saat kami bertemu Zabuza, Naruto menebas Zabuza dengan sekali tebasan, bisa di katakan Naruto menggunakan teknik yang hampir sama denganmu Minato-nii, kemudian saat ingin kembali ke Konoha kami di hadang oleh Zabuza kembali, dan Naruto lagi-lagi menebas Zabuza dengan dua kali serangan. Dari semua serangan yang di lakukan oleh Naruto membuat Zabuza tersungkur di tanah." kata Kakashi panjang lebar mengenai Naruto yang melawan Zabuza.

Minato membulatkan matanya tanda kaget dengan apa yang di katakan Kakashi, "Jangan bercanda Kakashi, aku tahu Naruto memang pernah aku masukan ke Akademi Prajurit, setelah itu Naruto ikut kakeknya untuk menjadi Blacksmith, jadi mana mungkin Naruto bisa sehebat itu." kata Minato ragu karena Minato tidak pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan pedangnya kembali setelah keluar dari Akademi Prajurit.

"Aku hanya bicara fakta Minato-nii, coba Minato-nii tanyakan langsung pada Naruto. Karena ketika ku tanya Naruto hanya bilang kebetulan, dan yang namanya kebetulan itu tidak sampai tiga kali berturut-turut bukan." jawab Kakashi atas pertanyaan Minato.

"Baiklah nanti aku tanyakan pada Naruto, dan kalau benar Naruto harus masuk ke dalam bagian dari prajurit kita, karena memang cita-citaku menjadikan Naruto prajurit tangguh." kata Minato kepada Kakashi, Kakashi pun tersenyum kemudian keluar dari kantor Hokage.

Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto bila sang ayah ingin anaknya menjadi prajurit Konohagakure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

- _**Battōjutsu (Quick-Draw Sword Art)**_ : Teknik seni pedang yang milik Naruto, Naruto sendirilah yang menciptakan teknik seni pedang ini.

- _**Ittōryū: Sōryūsen! (One Sword Style: Twin Dragon Flash) :**_ Salah satu teknik andalan Naruto, dengan pedang samurai sebagai pengalihan dan menyerang dengan sarung pedang kebagian tubuh lawan.

_**- Ittōryū: Ryūkansen! (One Sword Style: Dragon Coiling Flash)**_ : Teknik serangan balik dengan cara berputar searah jarum jam dua kali kemudian melompat di udara dengan mencabut pedang dari sarungan lalu menebas lawan secara vertikal.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fiction saya, dan Happy New Year 2014, semoga di tahun yang baru ini para reader dan para author tambah semangat di .**


	3. Chapter 3: Twin Sword

**Title : Legend of Blacksmith**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, and Romance (Maybe)**

**Pairing : NaruSaku (Naruto x Sakura)**

**Disclaimed : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto seorang Blacksmith handal harus terlibat banyak masalah karena menyembunyikan kekuatan bertarungannya di dalam dirinya yang seorang Blacksmith, Terlebih lagi sang ayah ingin putra satu-satunya menjadi bagian dari Prajurit Konoha. Bagaimana perjalanan kisah Naruto kali ini, ingin tahu? Silahkan baca fiction ini.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Semi-Crossover, Typo (maybe), OC (maybe), OOC, and Etc.**

**.**

**.**

Penjelasan singkat kepada para pembaca sebelum membaca Fiction ini.

**- Chakra of Sword** : Chakra jenis ini adalah Chakra yang dapat dialirkan di suatu pedang untuk menambah daya hancur, seorang ahli dalam Chakra ini bisa memanipulasi menjadi sebuah senjata yang di lapisi elemen alam (Wind Chakra, Lightning Chakra, and Fire Chakra)

**- Chakra of Medical** : Chakra berwarna Hijau yang berfungsi sebagai penyembuh luka kepada seseorang atau pada dirinya sendiri.

**- Chakra of Creator** : Chakra yang cukup langka karena penggunanya bisa membuat pedang dari darah sekalipun, Chakra ini juga bisa di alirkan ke dalam sebuah pedang sebagai daya hancur yang sangat mengagumkan. Jenis Chakra ini berwarna Ungu dan perlu di ketahui Chakra jenis ini sudah musnah akibat perang antar prajurit di masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

Q: Apa Naruto akan mempunyai tiga pedang?

A: Tidak, Naruto hanya akan mempunyai satu pedang.

Q: Apa ini terinspirasi dari Samurai-X?

A: Bisa di bilang begitu.

Q: Apa Naruto akan jadi prajurit?

A: Jawabannya tidak, cita-cita Naruto dari dulu mau jadi Blacksmith yang di segani seperti sang kakek yang mantan prajurit dan juga blacksmith.

Q: Apa Kakashi antagonis?

A: Tentu saja bukan, hanya saja sama seperti Minato, Kakashi mau Naruto jadi prajurit.

Q: Apa ini Drama dan Battle?

A: Bisa di bilang begitu.

Q: Siapa tokoh antagonis disini?

A: Baca aja nanti kalian tahu.

Sekian dulu sesi tanya jawabnya. Fiction ini kasih lemon apa nggak? Kalian yang nentuin. Silahkan baca Chapter 3 ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Twin Sword**

Sudah satu bulan Namikaze Naruto kembali dari Nami no Kuni, sang ayah terus saja menanyakan perihal kemampuan bermain pedang anaknya, sang anak hanya menjawab 'Haha, itu hanya kebetulan Tou-san,' orang bodoh juga tahu kalau sang anak sedang berbohong, tapi sang ayah tidak mau memaksakan Naruto menjawab, hanya saja sang ayah sedikit menyesali kenapa sang anak menyia-nyiakan bakatnya bermain pedang.

Di belakang Mansion Namikaze terdengar bunyi besi beradu dari dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang nampaknya adalah bengkel pembuatan pedang milik Naruto.

**Trank! Trank!**

Naruto terus menghantamkan palunya pada lempengan material yang akan di buat pedang, nampaknya pedang tersebut sedikit lagi selesai. Pedang tersebut adalah pedang ke dua yang terbuat dari Adamantine, Pedang pertama sudah di pajang manis di toko milik Naruto dan tidak akan di jual. Pedang pertama di beri nama _Kuro Fūjinyūki (Black Wind God Bravery)_ dengan panjang mata pedang 72 cm dengan bentuk dan warna (Lihat pedang Shusui Zoro di anime One Piece).

"Fuih, akhirnya selesai juga pedang kedua, kau ku beri nama _Shiro Fūjinyūki (White Wind God Bravery)_." kata Naruto yang sekarang mencoba mengaliri _Wind Chakra _di tangan kirinya dan mencoba mencari letak kesalahannya, 'Huh, hanya sedikit saja kesalahannya.' batin Naruto yang kini membentuk sebuah bola berwarna ungu di tangan kanannya lalu menggosok sedikit mata pedang keduanya. Pedang kedua pun jadi dengan sempurna.

Kedua pedang Naruto yang terbuat dari Adamantine memang khusus di buat dengan mengalirkan _Wind Chakra_ sebagai _Chakra of Sword_-nya mengingat dirinya dan ayahnya hanya memiliki _Wind Chakra_.

"Tou-san pasti suka pedang ini, besok akan aku serahkan pada Tou-san sebagai hadiah pernikahan Tou-san dan Kaa-san." gumam Naruto yang kini memasukan pedang itu ke dalam sarungnya.

Naruto pun menaruh pedang tersebut ke dalam kotak yang di sediakan dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerjanya kemudian masuk kedalam rumah untuk beristirahat mengingat hari sudah malam.

_Shiro Fūjinyūki (White Wind God Bravery)_ pedang yang memiliki panjang mata pedang 72 cm dengan bentuk dan warna (Lihat pedang Wado Ichimonji milik Zoro dari anime One Piece).

Untuk hadiah sang bunda pun Naruto sudah mempersiapkannya, sebuah liontin yang di bentuk dari emas murni dengan lambang khas Uzumaki sebagai liontinnya.

Pagi hari yang sejuk nampaknya sang pangeran kita Namikaze Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan olahraga pagi yang rutin di jalaninya setiap hari Minggu. Kaos putih dengan celana training berwarna putih serta sepatu prajurit sudah di pakai manis di seluruh tubuhnya.

Betapa kagetnya Naruto ketika membuka pintu rumahnya untuk berolahraga, terlihat pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jii-san!" kata Naruto kemudian memeluk kakek tercintanya dengan erat karena Naruto benar-benar merindukan kakeknya yang kini tinggal di kota kecil yang tidak jauh dari Konohagakure untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

Namikaze Jiraiya sang kakek membalas pelukan sang cucu satu-satunya. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naru-chan?" tanya Jiraiya yang kini sudah melepas pelukannya dan menatap cucu tercintanya.

"Kabarku baik Jii-san, Jii-san sendiri bagaimana kabarnya? Dan mana Baa-san?" jawab Naruto kemudian menanyakan kabar kakeknya dan juga heran karena sang nenek tidak ada bersama sang kakek.

"Kabar Jii-san baik-baik saja, Baa-san mu nanti siang baru akan kemari, katanya ada banyak yang perlu di kerjakan terlebih dahulu." kata Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan sang cucu.

"Ya, sudah aku mau olahraga dulu, Jii-san masuk saja dulu. Kaa-san lagi masak di dapur dan Tou-san sepertinya masih tidur di kamarnya." kata Naruto yang kini berjalan kemudian berlari-lari kecil untuk jogging di pagi hari.

"Ya sudah hati-hati di jalan Naru-chan." kata Jiraiya yang kini masuk ke dalam Mansion Namikaze.

"Kushina." kata Jiraiya yang sudah berada di dalam Mansion Namikaze dan memanggil nama menantunya.

Serasa namanya di panggil Kushina sang istri dari tuan rumah mendekati sumber suara tersebut dan terlihatlah sang mertua sedang berjalan menuju arahnya, "Tou-san, kapan datang?" tanya Kushina kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Baru saja, mana Minato? Apa benar masih tidur?" tanya Jiraiya kepada sang menantu yang berjalan ke arah pintu belakang dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang berada di dekat pintu belakang.

"Ada di kamarnya, baru saja selesai mandi tadi. Tou-san mau kemana?" tanya Kushina yang melihat mertuanya membuka pintu belakang.

"Tou-san mau lihat bengkel Naruto." jawab Jiraiya singkat kemudian berjalan ke arah bengkel pribadi milik Naruto.

Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat ayah mertuanya berjalan ke arah bengkel milik anaknya, Kushina tahu bahwa ayah mertuanya sangat mengawasi perkembangan cucu satu-satunya dalam membuat senjata, "Untung hari ini masak banyak." kata Kushina yang kembali ke dapur dan memasak kembali.

Jiraiya kini berada di bengkel pembuatan pedang milik cucunya dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, "Sepertinya semalam habis membuat senjata," gumam Jiraiya yang melihat tungku peleburan material bahan pembuatan senjata yang sedikit panas, lalu pandanganya beralih ke arah kotak yang berada di meja Naruto kemudian membuka kotak tersebut, terlihatlah sebuah pedang dengan sarung berwarna putih kemudian mencabut pedang tersebut dari sarungnya. Kemudian mengaliri _Wind Chakra_ pada pedang tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Jiraiya akan pedang itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Minato harus tahu ini." kata Jiraiya kemudian memasukan pedang tersebut ke dalam sarungnya dan memasukan ke kotaknya lagi dan membawa keluar pedang tersebut untuk di tunjukan kepada anaknya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, Naruto yang sudah berolahraga pagi akhirnya pulang untuk menyantap sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi." kata Naruto membuka pintu Mansion Namikaze dan berjalan menuju meja makan yang terletak di dapur. Dan betapa herannya karena sang kakek dan sang ayah memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan sesuatu, pandangannya kini beralih ke arah kotak yang berada di atas meja makan di depan sang ayah. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat kotak tersebut dan menghela nafas panjang karena menyadari arti tatapan itu.

"Bisa jelaskan pada Tou-san, kenapa kau menyimpan pedang yang sangat bagus ini di bengkel milikmu." kata sang ayah mulai pembicaraannya.

"Dan juga bisa kau jelaskan pada Jii-san, benarkah mata pedang itu dari Adamantine? Setahu Jii-san bahan Adamantine tidak bisa di olah." kata Jiraiya melihat cucunya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti Minato.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan, pedang itu namanya _Shiro Fūjinyūki (White Wind God Bravery)_, dan mata pedang itu memang terbuat dari Adamantine dengan menggunakan _Chakra of Creator_." kata Naruto menjelaskan kepada kedua orang yang memandangnya.

"Benarkah? Setahu Jii-san Chakra itu hanya mitos?" tanya Jiraiya tidak percaya bahwa cucunya mempunyai _Chakra of Creator_, dalam hati sang kakek senang bahwa cucunya bisa membuat senjata yang hebat.

"Ya, akan aku tunjukan." kata Naruto yang kini telah membuat sebuah bola berwarna ungu dari tangan kanannya. "Ini _Chakra of Creator_, Chakra yang hanya di miliki aku dan Otsutsuki Hagoromo sang pembuat pedang legendaris, setidaknya untuk saat ini." kata Naruto tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua.

Jiraiya tersenyum puas karena tidak salah dirinya melatih cucu satu-satunya sedangkan Minato masih sedikit kecewa karena menurutnya pedang bagus yang berada di depannya pasti bukan miliknya. Melihat tatapan ayahnya Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tunggu di sini sebentar." kata Naruto yang kini berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian turun kembali dan benar saja sekarang sang bunda sudah bergabung bersama mereka. Naruto pun berjalan mendekati mereka sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil lalu meletakannya di depan meja sang bunda.

Kushina bingung karena ada sebuah kotak kecil berada di depannya, sebelum sang bunda berbicara Naruto sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat hari pernikahan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang ke-19, semoga hadiah yang berada di depan Tou-san dan Kaa-san dari Naru membuat kalian berdua suka. Maaf Naru tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang lebih baik lagi." kata Naruto panjang lebar kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh?" pekik Minato dan Kushina kaget, sementara Jiraiya sang kakek hanya tersenyum, tidak menyangka cucunya ingat hari pernikahan anaknya dan menantunya.

"Jadi pedang ini untuk Tou-san?" tanya Minato dengan wajah senang, karena dapat hadiah dari anaknya.

"Ya, pedang itu untuk Tou-san, makanya Naru bersih kukuh ingin ke Nami no Kuni karena Naru ingin buat pedang itu." kata Naruto yang menjelaskan maksud dirinya sebulan yang lalu ke Nami no Kuni.

Minato pun berdiri lalu memeluk anak tercintanya kemudian mencium kedua pipinya dan keningnya, "Terima kasih Naru, ini hadiah terindah yang Tou-san terima." kata Minato kepada Naruto, kemudian duduk kembali di tempat duduknya.

Sementara Kushina sang bunda membuka kotak tersebut dan betapa terharunya karena Naruto memberikan sebuah liontin yang bisa di bilang sangat bagus.

"Ini untuk Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina yang kini mengambil liontin tersebut.

"Ya, itu untuk Kaa-san. Biar Naru bantu pakaikan di leher Kaa-san." kata Naruto yang kini mengambil kalung dari tangan ibunya dan memakaikannya di leher.

Kushina pun memegang liontin tersebut di lehernya, liontin tersebut indah sekali dengan warna merah dengan lambang khas uzumaki sebagai liontinnya, Kushina pun bangun dari kursinya dan memeluk Naruto kemudian mencium kening sang anak dan kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih Tou-san dan Kaa-san mau menjadi orang tua yang sabar untuk Naru, maaf kalau Naru banyak salah kepada kalian. Naru sayang Tou-san dan Kaa-san." kata Naruto tersenyum bahagia.

Kushina dan Minato yang mendengar ucapan anaknya pun memeluk kembali anaknya, Kushina sampai menangis terharu karena mendapat hadiah dan ucapan dari sang anak. Sedangkan Minato tersenyum bahagia dan bangga karena dirinya telah mendidik anaknya menjadi anak yang seperti sekarang ini.

Minggu pagi ini adalah hari bahagia bagi keluarga Namikaze, khususnya Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina yang tidak menyangka mendapat kejutan dari sang anak di hari pernikahannya, sedangkan sang kakek Namikaze Jiraiya tersenyum bangga pada cucunya karena cucunya benar-benar cucu yang hebat.

**- Legend of Blacksmith -**

Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tokonya, kaos putih berkerah tanpa lengan dengan dua kain pelindung di kedua sikunya, serta celana pendek berwarna biru dan sepatu standar prajurit menjadi pilihan pakaiannya hari ini.

Walau hari minggu Naruto tetap membuka tokonya karena siapa tahu ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya atau yang lebih bagus lagi ada yang memesan senjata darinya. Sementara sang ayah tampaknya tidak akan ke kantor Hokage, sang ayah mengambil libur satu hari untuk berbincang-bincang dengan sang kakek.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jii-san, aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto yang keluar dari Mansion Namikaze menuju toko miliknya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." kata mereka bertiga.

Di jalan menuju tokonya Naruto bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang tampaknya sedang tidak ada misi, Naruto pun menyapa sang kekasih. "Selamat pagi Sakura-chan."

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun." sapa balik Sakura kepada sang kekasih.

Naruto pun mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya di bibir ranum Sakura sebagai tanda kasih sayang, Sakura yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya merona di kedua pipinya.

"Banyak orang Naruto-kun, dasar mesum." kata sang kekasih tapi tidak menolak ketika Naruto cium bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya mesum padamu Saku-chan." goda Naruto yang kini mencium kembali bibir ranum kekasihnya. "Kamu tidak ada misi kan? Bagaimana kalau kamu temani aku jaga toko?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepas kecupan di bibir Sakura.

"Baiklah, lagi pula tidak ada misi hari ini." jawab Sakura dengan pipi yang merona akibat perlakuan lembut sang kekasih.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju arah toko milik Naruto, para penduduk yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dan bagi para bujangan yang melihat mereka hanya bisa merutuki nasib mereka yang masih membujang.

Di toko milik Naruto, Naruto sudah membuka toko senjata miliknya, Naruto kini duduk di dalam toko sambil memeluk sang kekasih dari posisi belakang seakan-akan tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba mereka di kagetkan oleh teriakan yang di timbulkan oleh gadis berambut pirang panjang di ikat ponitail.

"Kyaaa! Forehead kapan kau jadian dengan Naruto?" gadis berambut pirang tersebut atau sebut saja namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Jangan berteriak Ino-pig, sudah satu bulan yang lalu." jawab Sakura yang masih dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

Tidak lama kemudian muncul dua orang lagi yang merupakan anggota Team dari gadis Yamanaka itu. Naruto yang melihat mereka langsung menyapanya.

"Yo, Shika, Chouji." sapa Naruto kepada dua orang yang baru datang ke tokonya.

"Yo Naruto." sapa balik Chouji dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang melihat kemesraan itu hanya diam saja mengacuhkan pasangan Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam toko dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur kecil yang biasa Naruto pakai apabila tidak pulang kerumah.

"Dasar rusa pemalas." kata Naruto yang masih setia memeluk sang kekasih.

"Aku numpang tidur sebentar, bangunkan aku kalau kau mau pulang." kata Shikamaru yang sudah menutup matanya.

Ino yang melihat Shikamaru tertidur hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja, "Dasar tidak tahu malu, main langsung tidur saja." kata Ino kepada Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur lelap mungkin sudah bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya.

"Sudahlah pig, mungkin Shikamaru capek." kata Sakura yang masih setia dalam pelukan sang kekasih dan merasakan setia perlindungan dari sang kekasih lewat pelukan hangatnya.

"Kalian mesra sekali, aku jadi iri melihatnya." kata Ino yang melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Makanya cari pacar sana." kata Naruto menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Itu tidak mudah Naruto." kata Ino mengingat dirinya menyukai Sasuke tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaan Ino, malah terkesan biasa saja. "Sudah jangan di bahas lagi, oh ia Naruto bisa aku pesan pedang darimu?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto mengenai maksud dan tujuannya datang ke toko Naruto.

"Tentu bisa, kau bawa desainnya atau aku yang buat desainnya?" jawab Naruto sekaligus bertanya apakah Ino punya desain pedang yang di buatnya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak punya desainnya." jawab Ino singkat.

"Ya sudah nanti aku buat desainnya sekalian aku juga mau buat pedang untuk kekasihku tercinta Ini." kata Naruto kepada Ino kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Sakura.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun, pedangku masih bagus." tolak Sakura secara halus karena kekasihnya mau membuatkan pedang untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan buatkan pedang kembar buat kalian, mengingat kalian berdua adalah sahabat." kata Naruto kepada sang kekasih yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Berarti ada diskonnya dong?" tanya Ino antusias, dan mudah-mudahan juga di beri diskon oleh Naruto.

"Tenang saja, pasti ada diskonnya kok." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Beruntungnya aku, sahabatku kekasihnya pembuat pedang terbaik." kata Ino yang senang mendapat diskon dari Naruto.

"Dasar kau pig." kata Sakura menanggapi ucapan Ino kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto lalu berkata kembali, "Apa tidak apa-apa Naru-kun buat pedang untuk ku, kan biayanya mahal." kata Sakura mengingat harga satu pedang berkualitas tinggi sekitar 2.000.000 Ryo.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa sayang." kata Naruto kepada sang kekasih.

Sementara Chouji masih setia dengan keripik kentangnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Ah ia Naruto, aku baru ingat, Tou-san ku pesan pedang yang sama seperti pedangku ini." kata Chouji yang menunjukan pedang besar yang di beri nama _'Baika'_ oleh Chouji karena ke dahsyatannya dalam menghancurkan pedang lawan.

"Beres, kalian 2 minggu lagi bisa ambil pedang kalian di sini, katakan pada Tou-san mu berapa pun dia bayar akan aku terima." kata Naruto kepada Chouji mengingat Chouza adalah sahabat baik dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan sampaikan pada Tou-san." kata Chouji yang kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

Toko milik Naruto pun menjadi ramai karena obralan Ino dan sang kekasih. Sementara Shikamaru masih menjelajah di alam mimpinya dan akan bangun lagi ketika Naruto menutup tokonya.

**- Legend of Blacksmith -**

Uzushiogakure, desa yang cukup di segani oleh lima desa besar lainnya, sang pemimpin adalah Uzukage yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi yang masih merupakan kerabat dari Uzumaki Kushina yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Kushina.

Terlihat di dalam desa tersebut ada sebuah toko senjata yang besar dan tidak kalah hebat dari toko _**'Naruto's Blacksmith'**_, toko tersebut adalah _**'Akatsuki's Blacksmith'**_.

Di dalam toko tersebut terdapat 5 orang yang merupakan Blacksmith sekaligus _'Bounty Hunter'_, mereka adalah Pein Yahiko, Uzumaki Nagato, Uzumaki Konan, Tobi, dan Zetsu. Nagato dan Konan adalah sepasang suami istri yang merupakan paman sekaligus bibi dari Namikaze Naruto.

_**Bounty Hunter**_ adalah orang yang membunuh para kriminal demi mendapatkan uang dari hasil membunuh para kriminal tersebut dan menukarkan ke pihak desa yang mengeluarkan status para kriminal tersebut.

Akatsuki juga mempunyai tujuan menciptakan perdamaian dengan bergerak di balik layar dari setiap desa. Sebut saja anggota lainnya, Akasuna Sasori yang mendirikan _**'Sasori's Blacksmith'**_ di Sunagakure, Deidara yang mendirikan _**'Deidara's Blacksmith'**_ di Iwagakure, Hoshigaki Kisame yang mendirikan _**'Hoshigaki's Blacksmith'**_ dan Hidan yang mendirikan _**'Jashin's Blacksmith'**_ di Kumogakure. Mereka semua adalah mantan prajurit dari desa mereka masing-masing dan juga mereka semua adalah murid dari Namikaze Jiraiya yang merupakan seorang master dalam membuat senjata.

"Zetsu, apa ada berita tentang kelompok itu?" tanya Yahiko mengingat bahwa mereka sekarang sedang membicarakan sebuah kelompok kriminal yang menamakan diri mereka _**'Kurokumo'**_, menurut kabar mereka terdiri dari para S-Class Criminal dari berbagai desa, yang cukup terkenal adalah Orochimaru yang merupakan Blacksmith yang setara dengan Jiraiya sebagai pembuat senjata mereka.

"Aku mendapat kabar bahwa mereka sudah mulai bergerak Leader." jawab Zetsu mengingat Zetsu adalah seorang mata-mata sekaligus prajurit yang tergabung bersama Akatsuki.

"Benarkah itu Zetsu-senpai?" tanya Tobi antusias, Tobi adalah anggota termuda mereka, bisa di bilang Tobi adalah sang ahli strategi yang di miliki Akatsuki. Walaupun sikapnya sedikit autis, tapi ketika serius semua bisa berjalan lancar apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

"Sepertinya begitu." jawab Zetsu santai sambil meminum yang baru saja di sediakan oleh Konan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Nagato kepada sang Leader.

"Tiga minggu lagi seminar di Negi Island, kita bertemu dengan anggota yang lain disana. Dan Nagato tolong kau kirim surat pada Naruto untuk datang juga di seminar para Blacksmith di Negi Island." kata Yahiko.

"Tanpa disuruh pun Naruto pasti datang." kata Nagato mengingat Naruto adalah penghubung kelompok kelompok Akatsuki yang berada di Konohagakure, karena salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang berada di Konoha yang bernama Uchiha Itachi pasti sangat sibuk dengan tugas kepala Anbu yang di berikan oleh sang Hokage.

"Tapi untuk memastikannya kau kirim surat saja sekarang." kata Yahiko karena takut Naruto tidak datang di acara seminar yang bakal di hadiri oleh seluruh para Blacksmith di Negara Elemental.

"Tenang nanti aku kirim surat kepada Naruto." kata Nagato yang kini memeluk Konan sang istri dari belakang dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Konan yang di perlakukan seperti hanya merona kemudian pandangannya beralih ke tiga anggota lainnya, "Ada apa? Kalian iri? Makanya cari istri atau pacar sana?" kata Konan sedikit meledek kepada tiga anggota lainnya.

"Ugh! Konan-senpai ucapanmu menusuk hati Tobi yang paling dalam. Tapi karena Tobi anak baik Konan-senpai Tobi maafkan." kata Tobi yang kini tersenyum di balik topeng orangenya. Bisa di bilang wajah Tobi cukup tampan, dengan rambut hitam pendek dan sepasang mata hitam yang mempesona dapat memikat hati wanita siapa saja.

"Aku tidak iri, hanya saja bisakah kalian tidak menunjukan kemesraan kalian di depanku." kata Yahiko kepada pasangan suami istri dari clan Uzumaki.

"Makanya buruan kau lamar si Karin itu, bisa-bisa di ambil orang baru tahu rasa." kata Konan, mengingat Yahiko memendam rasa kepada Uzumaki Karin putri tunggal dari sang Uzukage.

"Nanti aku pikirkan bagaimana caranya." kata Yahiko membuang mukanya karena malu.

"Baiklah Leader, aku pergi dulu, aku harus cari informasi lagi tentang organisasi itu." kata Zetsu yang sudah keluar dari dalam toko.

"Tunggu Zetsu-senpai, Tobi ikut." kata Tobi yang kini menyusul Zetsu yang sudah berjalan jauh dari toko senjata.

Yahiko menghela nafas panjang dan berfikir bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menemukan seluruh anggota _Kurokumo_ lainnya, dan menghabisi mereka dengan cepat, karena tujuan dari organisasi itu adalah menghancurkan semua desa yang berada di Negara Elemental.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

**Anggota Akatsuki :**

- Pein Yahiko

- Uzumaki Nagato

- Uzumaki Konan

- Hoshigaki Kisame

- Deidara

- Akasuna Sasori

- Hidan

- Uchiha Itachi

- Tobi

- Zetsu

- Kakuzu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction karangan saya, semoga kalian tambah suka dengan fiction saya. Terima kasih yang sudah follow, favorite, dan juga review, dan untuk para silent reader terima kasih sudah mampir di fiction saya.**


End file.
